Vacuum cleaners for industrial environments and outdoor use generally include a holding tank on top of which is disposed a motor assembly. An air inlet can be disposed in the side of the tank with a hose connected to the air inlet. The motor assembly includes a housing inside of which is disposed an electric motor connected to an air impeller. When energized, the electric motor spins the impeller to create a low pressure area within the tank. Air is drawn into the tank through the hose and inlet in the side of the tank and up to the impeller. The air is then pushed through the motor housing and exhausted to the atmosphere. Debris pulled into the tank through the hose is kept inside the tank by placing a filter between the motor assembly and the tank.
The electric motor is usually an AC motor that is supplied current by a cord plugged into a standard electrical outlet. The cord provides a generally constant source of electric current. However, the user is limited in the area that can be vacuumed by the length of the cord. Further, the cord can be unwieldy and must be maintained with the vacuum. The longer the cord, the more unwieldy it is. Thus, the manufacturer must balance the needs for a large range of use with the impracticalities of having a long cord.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.